


The Backwoods Adventure - Choose Your Own Adventure

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: BUT heavy violence towards the end, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, mostly by spectral energy weapons, no blood or gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: Isabel is (purposely) left in the outskirts of Mayview by her grandfather, who has given her a cell phone to call Mr. Spender to come pick her up. Unfortunately, the cell phone is in a locked box, and she has solve riddles and fight for her life to get it open. Have fun!This is for the Paranatural Summer Ladies Event on tumblr hosted by mayviewmaidens!This is a Choose Your Own Adventure hosted on another site, but I'm putting the link here.





	The Backwoods Adventure - Choose Your Own Adventure

You can find the CYOA here: http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/gfwmn77s9ksska-a7ohykw/the-backwoods-adventure-a-paranatural-choose-your-own-adventure 

I can't just use AO3 because it would take forever to figure out how to put it all together in the CYOA format, plus it's nearly 10,000 words, and I'm lazy.

Again, please be careful for violence!!! Spectral energy weapons used include sword, axe, and garrote, but there's no blood or gore (beyond "This spirit's head fell off.). If you have questions, please ask me/comment in advance because I don't want to put anyone in a bad place just so they can read this story.

Thanks for playing!


End file.
